


Plugged

by fukujoshi (charmed7293)



Series: In Which They Are [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta OC, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, Gags, General Creepiness, IUD, Id Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sexual Punishment, Shock Collars, Spreader Bars, Stalker OC - Freeform, Stalking, Talk of Forced Pregnancy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/pseuds/fukujoshi
Summary: They're not sure how long they've been there, only that every day gets somehow worse.Hekeeps finding more and more twisted things to force them to do, all in the name of creating a baby to complete their perfect "family." With only each other to rely on, Victor and Yuuri struggle to maintain their fragile trust amidst all the pain and fear.Their latest trial: forced plugging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on my Discord server is an enabler. <3
> 
> Chronologically, this is not the first part of this series, so just enjoy for now. More plot and explanations will come later. That being said, this is pure id fic, everyone. Mind those tags and warnings before you proceed.

Yuuri concentrated on moving as fast as possible, pushing past the aches of his body and the protests of his mind. The sooner they finished, the sooner **he** would be satisfied and leave them alone.

They were both unfettered tonight, other than the collars they always wore of course. Yuuri couldn’t decide if that made things better or worse. He didn’t feel as helpless and vulnerable and it gave him some control, but it was only a cruel mockery of such. He had no choice in his actions. He was told to ride his alpha and so he had to. Being unbound just made it feel like he was doing it out of his own free will.

He absolutely was not. Every roll of his hips, every choked off gasp, every desperate squeeze was forced out of him by the cruelest of methods.

A hand slid around his waist and he was so close to pushing it away, but the punishment for that would be far worse than simply enduring it.

“Is this okay?” Victor asked, voice almost a whisper.

Oh, it was Victor’s hand. Yuuri didn’t mind his touch; it was **his** that he truly reviled. He nodded.

Victor’s legs braced under him and his other hand settled on his hip. Yuuri opened his eyes to look Victor in the face. Even without his glasses, Yuuri could see Victor’s open expression, something between concerned and aroused. He was offering to help.

Yuuri wanted so badly to accept, to bring an end to this session sooner than he could on his own, but again the fear of punishment held him back. That wasn’t how **he** set them up. If **he** wanted more than just Yuuri riding Victor then **he** would have ordered them to do something more. A glance in **his** direction revealed **him** to be clasping **his** hands together, almost as if in joy.

“ _Wonderful_ …”

That was all the approval Yuuri needed. He nodded desperately, bringing his hands to Victor’s shoulders and bracing himself. He kept moving, now following the gentle guiding motions of Victor’s hands. Victor’s upward thrusts met him as he sunk down, hitting him deeper than before. He bit his lip to hold in the moans they punched out.

“Now, now, Yuuri, you know how I feel about holding yourself back like that. Do I need to get the ring gag?”

Yuuri choked on a gasp and shook his head frantically. No, no, anything but that! He hated being gagged and the ring was the worst. He couldn’t hide anything or muffle his sounds.

Letting his mouth fall open and vocalizations spill out, Yuuri tried not to feel too ashamed. Victor always told him they couldn’t help this part. As much as neither of them wanted it, their bodies didn’t know that and simply reacted to stimulus. They had both agreed not to hold anything against the other for having natural reactions, especially since they were forced to vocalize them.

Yet in the deepest, most twisted part of his mind, Yuuri was _proud_. Forced or not, willful or not, he was having sex with Victor Nikiforov and Victor Nikiforov was getting pleasure from it. As trapped as he was here, distilled down to basic instincts, he could admit that to himself.

Despite the guilt, it was that thought which gave him the courage to wrap a hand around himself and rush to bring this torture to an end. Victor seemed to get the hint as his hold tightened and his pace quickened.

The beginnings of a knot started to catch on Yuuri’s entrance, stretching him just a little bit more. Yuuri knew when it would truly pop, by now very familiar with Victor’s tells. A few thrusts later, Yuuri ground down so the forming knot slid all the way into him. Victor came with a groan and clutched him closer as it reached its full size and locked them together, trapping his spilled seed inside. With the way the knot now pressed against his prostate, it didn’t take long for Yuuri, shouting and still stroking himself, to follow.

Breathing heavily, he leaned over Victor. Being knotted was always such an intense experience and he dug his fingers into Victor’s shoulders to ground himself. His nails broke skin and he felt a bit guilty, but he knew Victor didn’t mind. He gave no indication that he even noticed, only rubbing soothing circles on Yuuri’s hips.

“It’s okay,” he said so quietly that only Yuuri could hear him. “It’s over now.”

Yuuri took minimal comfort in those words. It wasn’t truly over. **He** liked to stay until the knot went down.

“That was so beautiful! The way you took initiative there, Victor…oh, you’re such a good alpha! And, of course, a perfect knot as always.”

A finger traced his rim where it was stretched around the knot and Yuuri shuddered. He pressed his face into Victor’s chest to muffle his sob.

“Ah, sorry. You must still be sensitive. You were amazing, too, Yuuri. Submitting to your alpha like that? Just beautiful!”

 **He** kept babbling, like **he** always did. At least it was easy to tune out at this point. Yuuri just focused on Victor’s clumsy strokes on his side. He smoothed his fingertips over the crescents his nails left in Victor’s shoulders in return.

Knotting always took so much energy out of Victor. He would likely be rather out of it for the rest of the night. Sometimes it was easier that way. They didn’t have to look each other in the face and talk or think about what had happened.

Yuuri tried to wind down. His breathing evened out and he could hear Victor’s heart slowing from where his ear was pressed above it. He sighed a bit in relief as he felt the pressure in ass lessen a bit. The knot was going down, so they would soon be able to separate and **he** would leave them in peace.

“I have something a little extra for you tonight.”

 **He** didn’t elaborate, only grabbed Yuuri’s hips and lifted him off the deflating knot. The relief Yuuri felt at being empty was short lived as something else, cold and hard, pressed against his entrance. He shot up into a kneeling position.

“No,” he whimpered, reaching back to stop it.

“None of that now.”

His hand was slapped away.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked fearfully. He twisted around to look behind him, to see what was happening, but he was too sore to turn far enough. “Stop!”

 **He** backed away, taking the object with **him** , and for a brief, heart-stopping moment, Yuuri thought **he** had listened to him. But then he felt the tell-tale tingle from his collar and he was biting back an entirely different kind of screams than the ones from minutes ago.

Twitching, he collapsed fully on top of Victor. He could hear his low growls, but there wasn’t much he could do about Yuuri’s pain, not with how drained he was and not unless he wanted to suffer the same punishment.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?”

Yuuri felt the same smooth coldness bearing into him, but this time he could offer no resistance. He could only whimper and press his face to Victor’s chest again, unable to look at him through this humiliation. Victor’s hands rubbed his upper arms desperately.

“Sssssshhhh, ssshh, it’s okay. Almost there.”

It kept going, impossibly thick right up to the only slightly narrower neck before the flared base.

“There! It’s all in now.”

Yuuri tried to focus on preventing his breathing from tipping into hyperventilation, but the unwanted fullness was overwhelming.

“It’s a little big for a plug, but I knew you could take it. Omegas are designed to take alpha-sized cocks, so this should be nothing.”

A hand patted his ass, as if to reward him for a job well-done. It rested there, no doubt trying to be soothing and reassuring. His face burned with shame.

“Now what do you say?”

No…Yuuri didn’t want to. Not tonight, not for doing _this_ to him…

The hand drew away and came down on his ass, not hard enough to truly hurt, but just to sting. Well, it didn’t hurt anything on the _outside_. The slap jostled the plug against his inner walls and Yuuri clutched onto Victor, who whined in sympathy.

“Yuuri? _What do you say_?”

Fingernails drummed against plastic. Yuuri clenched his jaw and held back a sob. He couldn’t handle another shock tonight, especially not with that thing in his ass.

“Th-thank you.”

“You’re very welcome! We’ve been trying so long now with no success…this should keep that cum in there a little bit longer. We can refresh in the morning! It’s time to really get serious about that baby. I’ve always wanted a big family, so the sooner we start the better. I’ve read that male omegas can enter menopause much earlier than anyone else who can bear children. We only have so much time!”

 **He** moved around the bed as **he** talked. A camera shutter sounded from every angle.

“Leave us,” Victor growled. His voice was rough and low, due to a mix of overuse, exhaustion, and anger. Every muscle was tense under Yuuri.

“Of course! I’m sorry, I know how possessive alphas can get, even with just their betas around. Don’t worry, I love seeing you two get like this. I’ll be back in the morning to check on you and start another round. Keep that plug in!”

Footsteps retreated out of the bedroom and through the sitting room to the main door. It closed and was locked with a _click_.

Now that they were alone, Yuuri stopped trying to suppress his tears. His breathing became heavier and quickly turned to heaving sobs with full-body shudders. Even that movement jostled the plug and he spasmed around it, the useless clenching only emphasizing its size.

“Oh, _god_ , Yuuri,” Victor murmured. He wrapped his arms fully around him, uncaring of the mix of snot and tears Yuuri was smearing all over his chest. “What can I do? What do I can I do to help?”

Panic tinged Victor’s voice and Yuuri didn’t know what to do because he was quickly spiralling himself and one of them needed to stay calm, but it sure as hell couldn’t be him!

“I-I don’t—there’s nothing. I can feel it in me. I don’t want to feel it in me!” Yuuri shouted, becoming more hysterical as he went on.

“Here, I’ll—I’ll—I’m going to turn you onto your side.”

Victor slowly rolled them over, until Yuuri was lying on the bed. The plug shifted, making him gasp and renewing his sobbing. Yuuri curled his legs up to his chest and tilted his hips to try and find a comfortable position. He didn’t want to feel this _thing_ inside him.

“I’ll get you some water,” Victor said. He stood carefully and made his way out of the room on clearly unsteady legs.

Usually, they waited to move until they were both feeling more recovered and could help each other. Yuuri felt guilty for making Victor push himself—no! It wasn’t his fault. It was **his** fault. **He** ’s the one who brought them here and forced them into these awful situations! Yuuri’s rage at **him** was ever-present, but sessions always brought it to the front of his mind, like it could boil over at any moment. It took everything he had to not react to it.

“Here.”

The bed dipped as Victor sat down and Yuuri bit his lip as the plug moved slightly. Victor immediately apologized and Yuuri just waved him off. He cautiously raised his head and reached to take the glass of water. It was shaking slightly from the tremble in Victor’s hand.

“Thanks.” He sipped at it, but the angle at which he had to hold his head and shoulders made the plug press against him uncomfortably. Staring at the wall, he said dispassionately, “I hate **him**.”

It wasn’t really a declaration. They both knew that. It was just a statement of fact.

“Me, too.” Victor sounded like he was barely restraining himself from trying to tear the door down. His hand clenched into a fist. It was shaking, both from exhaustion and rage.

Yuuri didn’t know what to do to calm him down. He didn’t exactly know if he _wanted_ to calm Victor down and that scared him a little bit. Alphas could be dangerous when they snapped and undoubtedly Victor was close to that point, yet he would _never_ hurt Yuuri intentionally. There was really only one person he would and Yuuri had no desire to stop him from doing so.

“Here,” he said, offering up the glass of water. “I’m finished. You should drink the rest.”

“Are you sure? You—”

“You need to take care of yourself, too.”

Victor sighed and took the glass, downing the rest. He put it on the bedside table and turned back to Yuuri. “What else can I do? I—I don’t like seeing you like this, knowing you’re so uncomfortable.”

“What _can_ you do? I want it _out_ of me, but if **he** finds out…” Yuuri let the sentence hang in the air. He didn’t need to finish it. Their imaginations were more than willing to fill in the gaps.

After a few moments, Victor spoke quietly. “ **He** doesn’t have to find out.”

“What do you mean?”

“ **He** won’t be back until morning. We can take it out now and wake up early to put it back in before **he** comes.”

“Won’t **he** notice there’s no…there’s nothing _inside_ me in the morning?”

“I won’t let **him** get close enough to check,” Victor said. His words had an edge as hard and sharp as steel.

Yuuri considered. There was no way he could sleep with this thing in and if he had to lay awake feeling it all night he would go insane. But…

“Yuuri,” Victor said as he reached out and clasped Yuuri’s hands in his own. “I know you’re scared, but I won’t let anything happen to you. If **he** somehow does find out then I’ll take full responsibility. I convinced you or…or I took it out in a fit of jealous alpha rage.”

Yuuri let out a breath of laughter at that. He wiped at the stray tears on his face.

“I just hate how **he** makes you suffer,” Victor continued. “And **he** uses _me_ to do it. The least I can do is help you… _protect_ you. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Yuuri wanted to believe Victor, he really did, but that was just not a promise he could keep. It was empty and set them up to get hurt in a very real way. **He** did whatever **he** wanted and had ways to make them cooperate. Resisting was more painful than it was worth—but…but…

 **He** never visited before nine. There was always lube lying around. They had the time and resources to put the plug back in. Victor couldn’t do anything to stop **him** , no, but what if it didn’t even come to that?

All Yuuri wanted was a few hours respite from this new hell that had been forced upon him. Was that too much to ask?!

“Okay,” Yuuri said. “I trust you.”

Victor smiled softly and brought one of Yuuri’s hands to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’ll protect you,” he said again.

Yuuri nodded and did his best to return the smile.

With Victor’s gentle hands guiding him, Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach. He grabbed a few pillows, some to prop up his hips and others to hide his face in. Victor gripped his cheeks, pulling them apart. Despite everything, Yuuri couldn’t help the blush heating his face. Victor was still his idol and he was spreading him open to look at his most intimate parts.

“How do you want me to do this? I don’t want to go too fast and hurt you.”

“Just ease it out. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Victor gripped the base and started pulling, long and steady. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and bit one of the pillows. It wasn’t any easier coming out than it was going in. The stretch was nearly unbearable.Just as he was about to tell Victor to pause, he felt it completely leave him and he sighed in relief. He could relax.

Behind him, Victor let out a horrified gasp. There was a very solid thud that Yuuri could only assume was the toy falling to the bed.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, terrified that something was wrong with him. He felt stretched and sore, of course, but no worrying sharp pains.

“It’s so big. How could **he** expect you to wear this all night…”

Yuuri had felt the plug inside him. He knew exactly how big it was; he didn’t need to look.

“Let’s just shower,” he said, slipping off the bed and heading into the bathroom. He ignored the twinges of pain from his ass and hips and lower back and everywhere else on his body as he walked. Thankfully the shower had built-in seats, so he wouldn’t have to stand for long.

As he turned the knobs and waited for the water to heat up, he heard Victor enter and start the water in the sink. Metal clinked against ceramic, followed by the sounds of soapy hands slicking something up. Yuuri resolutely didn’t turn around until Victor entered and closed the door behind him.

They showered in silence. Victor pretended to wash his hair a second time when Yuuri squatted to clean himself out. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel thankful for those little gestures that preserved the small amount of dignity he had left.

Once the water was turned off, Victor stepped out first and handed a towel to Yuuri.

“I’ll get you some sleeping clothes,” Victor said, slipping out of the closed door before any of heated steam could leak out of the bathroom. Yuuri was fairly certain it was summer now, but he still felt so cold. It was too much for him to even walk around unclothed after showering.

As he toweled his hair dry, something shiny in the sink caught his attention and he was already turning his head to look by the time he remembered the plug. Once he saw it he couldn’t look away. Freshly washed, the stainless steel gleamed, highlighting just how thick and long it was.

Yuuri wanted to vomit just looking at it.

Then Victor was there, wrapping it in a hand towel. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left it out.”

Yuuri didn’t move his gaze from where the plug had been resting in the sink. The thought of having to put _that_ back in tomorrow morning horrified him.

“Victor…” he said. It sounded faint even to his own ears. “I don’t want…I _can’t_ …”

“I know, I know.” Victor wrapped him in a tight hug, snapping him out of his staring. “Let’s just go to sleep. I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

Yuuri weakly put his own arms around Victor. He didn’t want Victor to have to shove that back inside him anymore than he wanted it to be.

But what they wanted didn’t matter here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the punishment, from Victor's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been set since the posting of the first chapter, so no updates/new warnings.

Victor woke to the blaring of an alarm set too early and he fumbled around to turn it off. It had been years since he’d owned an alarm clock. He usually used his phone, but now…well…

He sat up, still feeling like he needed to sleep for another ten hours. He wasn’t doing nearly as much physical exercise as he did when training, but popping a knot nearly every day outside of a rut was wearing him out just as much, if not more. Now it seemed things would only get worse.

He looked down at Yuuri in concern. He hadn’t even stirred at the sound of the alarm. Part of it was because Yuuri slept like the dead, but Victor knew it was also for similar reasons as himself. Being knotted wasn’t easy either and Victor fully acknowledged that being on the receiving end of things in this particular situation was more physically painful. He wouldn’t mind switching if it meant Yuuri could have a break, even for just a single day—but that wouldn’t give **him** what **he** wanted.

Yuuri made a soft sound and curled a little closer to Victor’s now-empty spot on the bed. Victor couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his lips as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri had been forced to endure so much at his hand—under **his** orders, yes, but by Victor’s hand—yet he never held it against him. Victor would have understood if Yuuri hated him just as much as they both hated **him**. He didn’t know if he would have been able to survive the loneliness if Yuuri had rejected him so thoroughly at the beginning, but his own suffering meant nothing compared to Yuuri’s.

Yet they hadn’t pushed each other away. Instead they had come closer, refusing to let **him** control that part of their lives here. They had this one thing just for themselves and Victor would do anything to keep it. Right now, that meant keeping his promise from last night. Speaking of which…

Victor reached over and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He took out the towel-wrapped plug and a bottle of lube. The sooner they got this over with the better.

After his usual routine in the bathroom— **he** still wanted them to take care of themselves, of course—Victor returned to the bed. Leaning over Yuuri, he kissed him on the forehead. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Yuuri stirred, his eyes opening slowly and darting around cautiously.

“We’re alone,” Victor assured. “But we do need to get up and ready. I have to put the—”

“Yeah, I remember,” Yuuri said quietly. He avoided eye contact as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Victor whispered. He didn’t want to do this, _god_ he didn’t want to do this.

“Hey, no.” Yuuri’s hand cupped his face. “We both know neither of us wants this. Putting blame on yourself is taking it away from **him**.”

Nodding, he let Yuuri pull him close for a kiss. They rarely shared intimacy like this, soft and tender and _chosen_ , so Victor revelled in the press of their lips for those few, brief seconds.

“The bathroom is all yours,” he said.

“Okay.”

As Yuuri got ready, Victor turned to preparations. He stacked pillows on the edge of the bed, figuring it would be easiest for Yuuri to bend over with his feet on the floor. As he unwrapped the plug from the towel, he was once more stunned by its size. He questioned if it would even fit back in, now that Yuuri hadn’t been stretched by his cock and knot. They would have to be very careful and take their time.

Soft footsteps approached and stopped beside him. Yuuri sighed.

“Are you ready?” Victor asked.

“Truthfully?” Yuuri asked. “No. But it’s not like we have much choice.”

That was mostly true. They were told to fuck, right down to when and how—yet they had managed to take something into their own hands last night. They could keep going. Victor didn’t want Yuuri to hurt more than he had to and there was a way for him to come out of this situation untouched.

“What if we _make_ another choice? I won’t put it back in and I’ll just take full responsibility, like I said. **He** ’ll be angry with me and leave you alone and you won’t even have to deal with the plug.”

“I can’t let you do that!”

“Well, I can’t let you—”

“ _Victor_!” Yuuri stopped him with a serious glare. “Watching you get hurt because of me would be far worse than doing this. Especially since we have a way to prevent it.”

Victor bent and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. He didn’t deserve Yuuri’s comfort and concern. Yuuri’s fingers threaded through his own, squeezing tightly.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said. “I’ll be fine.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Victor pulled away and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. Gesturing to the pile of pillows, he said, “I figured this would be the easiest position.”

Yuuri just nodded and, after pulling down the waistband on his sweatpants, bent over the pillows. He grabbed Victor’s and buried his face in it.

“I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m going to stretch you a bit first, okay?”

“Okay. Tell me before you do anything.”

“Of course. Just one finger first.”

Victor grabbed the lube and slicked up one of his fingers before turning his full attention to Yuuri. He paused, taking in the sight before him. His omega looked so nice, bent over with his perfect ass presented so wonderfully, his hole still showing evidence of taking his knot last night. He was asking for it so sweetly now, patiently waiting—

Victor violently shook his head. _NO_ ! That was his alpha side thinking! It was so close to the surface lately and seeped into his normal thoughts far more often than he would like. He was too used to giving into his baser instincts to get through the sessions **he** forced them into. It wasn’t truly his fault, but that didn’t stop the hot wave of shame that washed over him.

“Victor? Is everything okay?”

Victor blinked and refocused. Yuuri was looking over his shoulder, eyes wide and questioning.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri reached back and gave his clean hand a squeeze. “I trust you.”

Victor gave a tight-lipped smile. That was far more than he deserved. He nodded to let Yuuri know he was going to start. Yuuri turned and buried his face in the pillow again. He never liked Victor to see his face during these parts.

Victor used one hand to steady Yuuri’s hip, his thumb pulling a cheek to the side. He pressed his finger to Yuuri’s hole, slowly bearing down until it slipped inside. Moving his finger in and out, he kept the strokes steady and efficient, almost impersonal.

Usually, he loved doing this. Prep and foreplay were… _had been_ honestly his favorite part of sex. There was something truly exhilarating about taking his partner apart before they even reached penetration, about knowing they were already feeling so good because of him and were about to feel _even better_.

But doing it _here_ …well, it was always a lead-up to him essentially raping Yuuri. No matter how much Yuuri reassured him, cared for him, trusted him…it didn’t change what he was doing. And what Yuuri was doing to him in return.

Doing it here only made it a harbinger of hurt.

“I’m going to add another finger now,” he said.

Yuuri nodded, but didn’t lift his head up from the pillow. Victor put another finger alongside his first and slid both inside. He could feel Yuuri tensing around him and rubbed at his lower back to help him relax.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled.

“You never have to apologize.” _Especially to me_ , Victor wanted to add, but he kept silent.

At this point, Victor usually would have sought out his partner’s prostate and then alternated between teasing brushes and merciless targeting. Instead he slowly opened Yuuri up with mechanical scissoring and stretching.

“Another one is okay,” Yuuri said.

Victor stopped and blinked in surprise. Yuuri was voluntarily escalating things? And so soon after the second finger, too. “Are you sure?”

“I just want it over with.”

Well, Victor couldn’t help but agree with that. He drizzled some more lube on his fingers and pushed three inside. Yuuri’s breath hitched, but he didn’t clench this time. As he used all three fingers to stretch Yuuri, he could feel his alpha instincts boiling just below the surface. They demanded he claim his omega after such thorough preparation. He shoved them aside again.

“Do you think you’re ready now?” he asked. Usually, he would say that in a teasing tone— _do you think you’re ready for my cock? For my knot?_ —but now it just made him feel sick.

“This is good,” Yuuri said, sounding more resigned than anything. Victor hated himself.

He drew his fingers out and wiped them off on the towel. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the plug.

Before his fingers could even brush it, he felt that now-familiar tingle from his collar. This shock felt stronger than any he had experienced before and it immediately sent him to the floor, screaming.

He could distantly hear Yuuri shouting his name. He could focus on nothing but the convulsing and seizing of his muscles, on the heat searing his neck where the electrical contacts touched his skin.

And then, just as soon as it had started, it stopped. Victor lay there, breathing heavily. He didn’t dare make a move to stand up. He doubted his legs’ ability to support him and also didn’t want to risk another shock. Where had the first one even come from?

“—kay, it’s over now. You’re all right.”

He was distantly aware of Yuuri talking, his hand running through his hair. He was grateful for that small comfort.

“Victor? Can you hear me?”

Not wanting to worry Yuuri, Victor forced his eyes open and and blinked up at Yuuri until he came into focus. “I’m okay.”

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK_

They both startled. **He** always knocked three times. Usually they were light and quick, as **he** was eager to enter. This time they were slower, louder, almost threatening.

The door unlocked with a _click_ and opened— **he** never bothered waiting for an answer—and Victor tried to at least push himself into a sitting position. Somehow… **he** had known. It was no coincidence that Victor had been shocked as soon as he had reached for the plug. So **he** _knew_ , but Victor had no idea how! **He** had been long gone when they had first started to discuss the plug last night and **he** was only just now entering and approaching this morning. So _how_?

**He** stopped just a few steps away from them. Victor glared up at **him**.

“Why did you take it out? I thought you both wanted this, so I just don’t understand why you would do something like that. Am I the only one willing to go the extra distance? If we want to see results, we have to start trying different things.”

They were _never_ going to see results. Yuuri had an IUD. That was their greatest secret. As long as they had that, they could endure **him** making them fuck all **he** wanted. Nothing could ever come of it and that’s all that mattered.

“I thought I could trust you two. But I guess that wasn’t the case. I’m very disappointed.”

Yuuri shifted, putting himself between **him** and Victor. He was touched, truly, but his alpha instincts were going wild. A threat was _right there_ and his omega was out in the open! But even just holding this slumped sitting position was difficult. He couldn’t waste energy posturing. He would save it and protect Yuuri like he said he would.

“The cameras in here are just for re-watching moments later.”

Victor’s blood ran cold. _Cameras_?!

“I hardly ever listen, out of respect for your privacy, but after you took the plug out last night, I needed to hear your conversation.”

Oh god, oh god, everything they had done in here had been recorded? Every forced act, every humiliating moment…

And **he** had the gall to say **he** respected their privacy! Victor’s horror melted seamlessly into anger until he was barely holding himself back from snapping.

“I still don’t understand what you two were thinking, but you need to be punished.”

**He** said it simply, as if it was a fact, as if it was no big deal that they be made to suffer consequences for fighting back against a non-consensual violation.

“But, Victor, you’ve made it clear that you don’t care what happens to yourself, so punishing you would be rather ineffective.”

**He** paused allowing **his** words to sink in. Then **he** looked mournfully at Yuuri.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

**He** took a step forward. Yuuri scrambled back.

“You deserve to be punished, too, for going along with it.”

Another movement forward, another one back. Yuuri barely suppressed a harsh sob.

“But not as much as I’m going to have to now, to cover Victor’s punishment.”

Yuuri shot to his feet and bolted for the door, but **he** just raised the remote and clicked a button. Yuuri froze with a soft cry and dropped to the floor like a marionette that had its strings cut.

“Yuuri!” Victor cried out.

“Oh, so now you care about him? You certainly didn’t last night. Why would you deny him a child?”

Victor couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He let those simmering alpha instincts boil over the surface, giving him a burst of adrenaline and aggression. He launched himself at **him** with a growl.

The tackle sent them tumbling out of the bedroom. Before they could even hit the floor, Victor felt the collar activate. His muscles tensed and coiled and cramped, starting from his neck and radiating out. It was low-grade, but **he** wasn’t turning it off.

Victor tried to reach for the remote, yet he could barely raise his hand. He couldn’t do anything as **he** easily rolled him to the floor. Struggling to move through the shocks still assaulting him, Victor glared up at **him**.

“That wasn’t very nice. I don’t know what’s come over you lately, but hopefully this will put a stop to it.”

**He** sighed and walked back into the bedroom, only deactivating the collar once it was closed behind **him**.

Victor sprang to his feet, rushing to the door. He made to wrench it open, but it refused to budge. He and Yuuri had tried so many times to find a way to lock it, but of course only **he** had the key. They wanted to keep **him** out and now Yuuri was locked _in_ with **him**.

“Stop! Stay away from me!”

Banging on the door, Victor screamed for Yuuri to be let go, to be spared. He would trade anything! He had made a promise to Yuuri and now all he could do was _listen_ as he struggled.

It didn’t take long for Victor to run out of energy. He slowly slid down to his knees and pressed his forehead against the door. He couldn’t hear much now other than Yuuri’s sobbed “no”s, echoed by his own whispers. The smell of distressed omega leaked out from the cracks around the door. Yuuri was always in distress, it seemed, so Victor had grown used to the scent. It usually faded into the background, but this was stronger than he’s ever smelled before.

“No! Please not—” Yuuri abruptly shouted and then was cut off, though distressed whimpers were still audible.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. This would have been the only part of your punishment, if I didn’t have to do everything else for Victor.”

Victor banged against the door again with both his fists, a growl resonating in his chest. It was probably a ring gag. Yuuri _hated_ those, so of course **he** would chose that for this punishment. But **he** was right: this was all Victor’s fault.

It was undoubtedly the lowest moment of Victor’s life. He had made a promise to Yuuri and Yuuri had trusted him with so much, only for Victor to let him down. He was completely powerless to stop **him** and now, not only was Yuuri the one being punished, but he had to endure it alone. Even being forced to fuck would be preferable to this! At least then they could take some comfort from each other.

A shock from the collar sent him stumbling back. He sat numbly on the floor as the door opened. **He** walked out and quickly shut it behind **him** before Victor could see inside.

This was truly the cruelest thing **he** could have devised.

“Well then, now that Yuuri’s been taken care of, I can properly address you.”

All Victor’s previous anger and aggression had been completely drained out of him. He just wanted to see Yuuri and he couldn’t risk them being separated for even longer. If Victor complied and appeased **him** , then there would be no problem.

“I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to do that,” he said blankly.

“I don’t want to hear any more of your words. Lately, you’ve only used them to manipulate people. I don’t think you should be allowed to speak until you’re ready to say nicer things.”

**He** approached with purposeful steps and Victor barely flicked his eyes up to look. Hard rubber pressed against his lips. He didn’t even think about resisting. The ball gag filled his mouth, holding his jaw open and preventing any words from escaping. **He** fastened the buckle behind his head.

“Okay, stand up.”

Victor rose to his feet without hesitation.

“Let’s go.”

**He** turned back to the door and entered, gesturing for Victor to follow. He did, eager to see Yuuri and comfort him after the punishment.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Yuuri was laid out on the bed, stripped bare and tied up. His legs were forcibly bent, ankles strapped to the base of his thighs so his knees, which were held far apart by a spreader bar, stuck straight up into the air. His arms were secured behind his back, crushing them under his own weight. As Victor had thought earlier, a ring gag held his mouth open.

Yuuri’s eyes were squeezed shut, but Victor could see the clear tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Yuuri!” he said. Or tried to say. His teeth only clenched uselessly against the rubber of his gag. His hands came up to scrabble at the straps, but **he** gripped his wrists tightly.

“I thought you would have already learned something about removing things when I’ve put them there. Stay.”

Victor only glared. **He** released him and moved to the bed

“One last touch.”

**He** grabbed the middle of the spreader bar and _hoisted_ . Yuuri’s eyes flew open and moans of protest and pain spilled from his mouth. **He** kept pulling until Yuuri’s legs were jackknifed so far back over his body that his hips rose off the bed and most of his weight was resting on his shoulders.

And the ring gag ensured every pained sob was clearly audible.

Victor could only watch, terrified that his interference would only make things worse. Every sound out of Yuuri’s held-open mouth cut him more deeply than any blade ever could. His own pleas for it to stop were completely muffled and blocked, making him feel even more helpless.

**He** finally stopped, slotting the bar into a set of hooks on the wall. Yuuri kept sobbing and twitching, clearly trying to relieve the strain on his arms and shoulders.

“It’ll be easier if you stop squirming, Yuuri. Again, I’m sorry I have to do this to you, but remember this is about Victor right now.”

Victor _knew_. He didn’t need to be reminded that this was all his fault.

“Now we can begin your punishment.”

_What_?

Victor slowly turned his head to look at **him** , but things didn’t quite come into focus. The punishment…it hadn’t started yet? All this, everything Yuuri had been put through, it was just the _set-up_?

“What? You thought this would be it? The punishment is about the plug. You took it out last night, so that was one round you wasted. You need to make up for that. And since I was planning on coming back and refreshing this morning, you might as well do that, too.”

**He** was going to make him fuck Yuuri while he was strung up like that? Yuuri was sobbing in pain just lying there! Any movement would hurt him even worse.

Victor shook his head and took a step back.

“No? Well, I’m not releasing him until you’ve fucked him twice and put the plug back in. I’m sure he doesn’t want to stay in that position forever.”

None of his options were good. Fucking Yuuri would cause him more pain, but then it would be over with. Continuing to refuse only meant he would be there longer. He was wasting time just trying to decide!

He looked at Yuuri, surprised to find his eyes open. They were red-rimmed and clouded by pain, but he was still staring at Victor. Yuuri held his gaze.

Even with both of them rendered mute, Victor knew Yuuri was telling him to go ahead and do it. The strain of the position was too much for him. Victor maintained their eye contact for a few more moments, to check that Yuuri was absolutely sure. When Yuuri whimpered desperately and nodded, Victor finally moved to the bed.

“Good, good. Okay, just fuck him twice, no need to knot. Don’t you dare look away. And, remember, any pain he’s feeling is because of you.”

Victor did his best to ignore **him** , but of course he wouldn’t look away. He wouldn’t leave Yuuri alone in this. Kneeling on the bed, he carefully shuffled closer to Yuuri without jostling him too much.

After pulling his pants down, Victor gripped himself and started stroking. He was completely soft and not even his touch was doing much. Nothing about this situation caused the remotest stir of interest.

Victor forced his mind to wander. He did his best to think of other things, but everything sexual-related was tainted. Nothing made him feel good or ignited any desire. Hearing every gasp and hitch of breath from Yuuri only made things worse.

Finally, through the pure stimulation, he could feel himself getting harder. With his free hand, he dipped a finger into Yuuri’s hole to make sure he was still stretched and lubed from his preparations earlier that morning. He felt open enough, but twitched and squeezed around Victor’s finger. There was really no way to stop that besides just getting it all over with.

Lining up, Victor paused and stared down at Yuuri’s face. He wished he were able to speak. He just wanted to ask one last time if it was truly okay and, of course, to apologize. He needed to apologize for so many things. It was because of him that Yuuri was trapped here to begin with and he was the one who hurt him so many times starting on the very first day. And he was the reason Yuuri was being punished so cruelly right now.

A tear leaked from the corner of Yuuri’s eye as he nodded vigorously. Victor pushed inside. The least he could do was follow what Yuuri wanted. He sought out a pace fast enough to make him come quickly, but not too fast as to cause Yuuri unnecessary pain and discomfort. He held Yuuri’s hips securely, trying to keep him stable without lifting him even more.

Despite everything, Victor was able to keep a steady pace, but finishing felt just out of reach. Sure, things felt good physically, but looking down gave him a clear view of Yuuri’s face, twisted in pain. Plus, with the ball gag, Victor could only get in air through his nose, each breath giving him a lungful of Yuuri’s distress, layered with fear. If Victor thought it had been bad before, it was nothing compared to now. Witnessing his omega suffer like this was torture enough and knowing that he was the one causing it made it so much worse.

Still, he had had plenty of practice forcing himself to come when he desperately didn’t want to. It was hard to block out what was happening right in front of him, but he tried to focus on the physical feelings. It was ironic that the way his body betrayed him was also what saved him.

He let it build and build until, finally, he gave one last thrust and held, making sure he came deep inside Yuuri. He distantly heard Yuuri cry out, though he knew it was from pain. He must have moved too much. Opening his eyes, he saw Yuuri’s face scrunched up and his jaw clenched as much as it could be around the ring gag. Victor whimpered into his own gag.

He pulled out, sitting back heavily on his heels, though still holding Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri was taking deep breaths, clearly shaken. Victor didn’t know what he could do to comfort him.

“Again. And this time make him come. Don’t be rude.”

Victor growled his anger and frustration into the gag. Yuuri couldn’t take a second round!

He cautiously wrapped a hand around himself, but he was still far too sensitive. There was just no way he would be able to get hard again so soon. At least it gave Yuuri a bit of a break, if it could even be considered that. He was still forced into that impossible position.

Only able to wait, Victor reached down and cupped Yuuri’s face. His eyes fluttered open, though they were hazed with pain and fear. Victor tried to apologize, but it just came out as a muffled grunt. Yuuri shook his head slightly, telling him he didn’t need to. Victor just couldn’t believe that.

“What are you waiting for? Do you really _want_ to leave him like this?”

Whipping around to glare sharply, Victor growled as best he could. **He** was only making things worse by continuing to talk.

“Just hurry up before it leaks out or I’ll make you do it _again_.”

Yuuri let out a distressed whine and Victor immediately turned his attention back to him. He was looking in **his** direction, but it was clear he wasn’t actually _seeing_ anything. His eyes were unfocused. Yuuri was slipping away.

Yuuri had dropped once before, only a few weeks into their mutual captivity. Victor had managed to hide it from **him** , but it took several hours to coax Yuuri out of it. Letting him drop might be dangerous, but at least he wouldn’t have to feel more pain.

Victor heard a button press and processed what it meant a split second before Yuuri jolted, letting out a garbled cry through the gag. His muscles tensed under Victor’s hands. Victor flailed briefly, panicking about what he could do to help, before he tightened his grip, trying to hold Yuuri still through his writhing.

When **he** finally turned the collar off, Victor wasn’t surprised to feel tears rolling down his cheeks. Yuuri’s breathing kept coming hard and fast and it didn’t seem like it would slow. He wasn’t on the edge of a drop anymore, but he was certainly on the edge of a panic attack.

“Focus, Yuuri. You can’t just ignore your alpha. And, Victor, if you don’t get back inside him within the next minute, I’ll shock him again.”

Desperate to just end this, Victor gave himself a few quick strokes. He didn’t get fully hard, but he was stiff enough to at least push inside, gazing apologetically down at Yuuri as he did. Yuuri simply kept his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped harshly.

Victor started moving right away, but he was still incredibly sensitive and it was more painful than pleasurable.

He remembered **his** order to make Yuuri come. Yuuri had been soft the entire time, pain and fear completely overwhelming any pleasure he might have felt, but it was what **he** ordered and Victor was done with taking chances. He hated to admit it, but the punishment had worked. Bypassing him and going straight for Yuuri was exactly what hit him the hardest, doubly so after he promised Yuuri wouldn’t be hurt. **He** had gone right for Victor’s weak point and it had completely broken him.

With an apologetic squeeze, Victor moved one of his hands to Yuuri’s cock. He flinched as Victor’s fingers wrapped around him, but didn’t glance up. Victor wasn’t about to make him watch or draw more attention to this more than he had to, so he just proceeded with the same mechanical strokes he had given himself earlier. Nothing sensual. Nothing teasing. Just straightforward touching.

Victor could barely pay attention to what he was doing. It was too painful to focus on his actions, both physically and emotionally.

Distantly, he became aware of the sounds Yuuri was making. Whimpers and hitches of breath, not of pain, but of restrained pleasure. It seemed Victor’s stroking was finally having an effect. He could tell that Yuuri wasn’t truly enjoying this, but if he let his mind wander, if he let himself slip away for a moment, he could imagine those sounds as ones Yuuri made because of _real_ pleasure, pleasure he actually wanted. Maybe in another world they could be laid out in his apartment in St. Petersburg or tucked away in the onsen Yuuri’s family owned. Guilt and disgust sat heavily in his stomach as he pictured those sounds in a completely different scenario.

It was nice, it was all he wanted. He and Yuuri, happy and together and away from all of this. No more pain, no more forcing, no more—

He came with a surprised grunt. His orgasm was ripped out of him, leaving him feeling dazed and exhausted. Remembering that he had to make Yuuri come, he glanced down to seek out his cock again, but found Yuuri’s stomach already splattered. Yuuri’s own eyes were still squeezed shut, though he was sobbing more audibly than before.

Victor pulled out, whimpering at the sensitivity. He flinched as **his** hand landed on his shoulder, ripping him away.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now imagine how much easier this whole thing would have been if you had just left the plug alone in the first place. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Victor nodded vigorously. **He** barely spared him a glance, lining up the plug with Yuuri’s stretched hole. Yuuri cried out as **he** slid it home. Victor winced. **He** was being so forceful.

“I’m glad this worked out, but I still can’t trust you—either of you—so extra measures must be taken.”

**He** reached down to the other side of the bed and pulled up some strappy contraption. Victor watched with apprehension as **he** approached Yuuri with it. A wide band wrapped around Yuuri’s waist while a Y-shaped one went between his legs. It separated to leave his cock free, but trapped the plug inside him. The two ends lined up with the wide part and **he** secured them there with padlocks.

Only once **he** was finished did **he** finally begin to release Yuuri. Yuuri’s knees were released from the spreader bar and his legs were lowered. Yuuri groaned with relief, the first sound he made in a while other than labored breathing.

As soon as his ankles were free, Yuuri straightened out his legs and rolled onto his front, sobbing with relief. **He** briefly rubbed Yuuri’s calves and thighs, completely and willfully ignoring how it only made him more tense, which even Victor could see. Moving up, **he** undid the knots of the ropes around Yuuri’s arms. It unravelled quickly as Yuuri pulled his arms free. He pushed himself up, eyes darting around the room in a panic.

**He** reached for Yuuri’s face to remove the gag, but he flinched back. Yuuri let the sudden flurry of motion carry himself to the edge of the bed, where he pushed himself off it and bolted for the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him with a resounding bang.

**He** gave a small scoff.

“That was a bit dramatic, wouldn’t you say? Anyway, I’ll be back with dinner later. We’ll see about removing the ball gag then.”

**He** exited out the main door, locking it with a _click_.

And Victor was left alone.

Not entirely sure what to do, he slid to the floor and leaned against the side of the bed opposite the bathroom door. A distressed scent leaked out from around the cracks. Yuuri was moving around inside, and Victor recognized the sounds of the gag being undone and spit out.

Victor’s jaw hurt from his own gag still stretching it. His neck hurt from the burns left by the shocks. Even his fucking _dick_ hurt from being forced to knot and then come twice more in such a short period of time.

_None_ of that could compare to what Yuuri must be feeling.

All Victor could see was the fear clouding his eyes. All he could hear was the pained whimpers spilling out of his pried-open mouth. All he could smell was the distress pouring from his scent glands.

And all of it had been caused by him.

He was under no delusions that Yuuri would _not_ want to see him, yet he couldn’t tear himself away from his vigil before the bathroom door. He felt useless enough as an alpha; abandoning his omega would make him sink even lower.

He would wait for Yuuri to come out. If he rejected him when he did, then so be it. Victor would get out of his sight and stay as far away as possible. He just wanted to see that Yuuri was okay.

After a moment of thought, he had to change that wish. Neither of them could be “okay” as long as they were trapped here. Of course Yuuri wouldn’t be okay after what happened, so he just needed to see that Yuuri was still _there_.

They had each other and that was enough. It had to be.

So he waited. It didn’t matter how long it took. Shadows drifted across his face and hunger gnawed at his stomach, but it’s not like he could eat anyway.

Just as he was starting to worry that Yuuri wouldn’t come out before **he** came back for dinner, the door bumped against the frame, as if someone had touched it from the other side. The doorknob turned, letting the door slowly open. Yuuri leaned out through the gap and looked around hesitantly. It didn’t take him long to spot Victor.

Yuuri’s face crumpled in relief as soon as their eyes met and anything that had still been whole inside Victor became a little stronger. Yuuri wasn’t rejecting him. He wasn’t pushing Victor away or retreating inside himself.

Yuuri limped away from the bathroom door, leaving it open. He was wearing a robe, but it only reminded Victor what was underneath it. The small amount of relief he felt upon seeing Yuuri was quickly washed away by another wave of guilt. Yet another thing that was his fault.

“Don’t-don’t look like that.” Yuuri fell to his knees before him. His eyes were red and his face blotchy from crying, but he still looked more concerned about Victor.

He slowly reached out his hand and Victor leaned into the touch as Yuuri cupped his cheek. As much as he wanted to, Victor made no move to initiate any touches himself. They would move at Yuuri’s pace.

“Are y-you okay?”

There it was again. That tremor and stumble in Yuuri’s voice. He hadn’t stuttered like that while they were alone since he was first brought here. Well, now they knew they weren’t really alone. **He** had always been watching them. How could **he** have taken so much from them in just one day?

Victor nodded, the only way he could respond at the moment. He tilted his head forward, hoping Yuuri would get the message. _Are you?_

And then Yuuri’s expression _cracked_. He tried to suppress a sob, but it came from a place too deep and too hurt. It heaved Yuuri’s entire body and then chased itself with shivers and trembling.

Victor opened his arms and Yuuri crawled willingly into his lap. He stayed up on his knees, refusing to rest his weight in any other way, so Victor locked his arms around Yuuri’s waist to help support him. Yuuri collapsed against him, pressing his face into his shoulder as he let everything out.

Victor wanted so, so badly to be able to speak. He was never good at comforting people and they were both beyond meaningless platitudes, but he could at least _apologize_. He could say he was sorry in a million different ways. It would never be enough, but least it would be better than his forced silence.

“I-it hurt so much,” Yuuri managed through his sobs. “Everything hurt so much…”

Victor clutched Yuuri closer. He knew, he _knew_ , he had seen it, _caused it_.

“I can’t blame you… **he** made you do it. But-but…”

Yuuri took a shuddering breath. Victor could feel it in his bones.

“I know it’s not fair, but _you promised_ !” Yuuri half-yelled, half-sobbed. “You _p-promised_ you wouldn’t let me get hurt! And look what happened!”

A sob wracked Victor’s body and he struggled to choke back the next one. He didn’t deserve to cry in front of Yuuri. How dare he? Especially when everything Yuuri was saying was right.

Victor took a deep, shaky breath and tried to hold his own tears back as Yuuri’s started to soak through the shoulder of his shirt. He didn’t know what to do other than let him cry. Even if he could speak what would he say to make this better? The only thing they wanted was for this nightmare to be over and Victor wouldn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep again.

Finally, Yuuri shifted. He pushed himself up, lifting his face from Victor’s shoulder with a sniffle. He leaned back a bit and wiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I—”

Victor shook his head desperately. He cupped Yuuri’s face, brushing his thumbs over the tear trails on his cheeks. _You can cry all you want._

Impossibly, Yuuri seemed to understand. He nodded, smiling sadly.

“Will you at least let me apolo-apologize to you? I-I shouldn’t have said those things…”

There was too much Victor wanted to say. No amount of gesturing could convey his words. This was so frustrating! And it was exactly what **he** wanted, which made it even worse.

_knock-knock-knock_

“I brought dinner!”

Victor couldn’t stop the growl building in his chest. He pulled Yuuri closer to him, adjusting their positions so he was between Yuuri and the bedroom door. **He** was already in their rooms, moving around in the kitchen, but Victor would be damned if he let **him** get near Yuuri.

“I hope you don’t mind leftovers from yesterday. I was busy all day! I know it had to be done, but I still felt bad about punishing you two that harshly, so I’m working on a present for you! I want to keep the details a surprise, but let’s just say I’m glad you know about the cameras now.”

**He** appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on his face. Victor would love to claw it off his face. He was barely able to quiet his growl to a rumble in his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I interrupted something. Things might be a bit hindered by the harness, but I didn’t lock away everything down there! You can still have some fun.”

**He** laughed as he headed back to the kitchen. Victor wanted very much to follow and attack while **his** back was turned, but fear of the consequences held him back. He hated how effective his “punishment” had been. It was wreaking havoc on his instincts, being caught between attacking and protecting and self-preserving.

“I hate **him** . I hate **him** so much,” Yuuri said through gritted teeth.

Victor couldn’t agree more.

“I don’t want to be any more of a bother than I already have been, so I’ll leave dinner on the table and get back to working on your present. Victor, feel free to take off the gag. I think we’re all done with punishments for now.”

The door had barely closed behind **him** and Victor was already scrabbling at the straps of the gag. He needed it off _now_ , but his haste was only hindering him.

“Let me help.”

Yuuri smiled at him reassuringly as he tugged Victor’s wrists to guide his arms back down to his sides. He slid his hand around to the back of Victor’s head and gently unfastened the gag, sliding the leather straps through the buckles.

With the ball finally dislodged from his mouth, Victor rubbed at his aching jaw, mostly uncaring of all the drool.

“I’m sorry,” he forced out around the pain.

“Don’t—”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

He pulled Yuuri into his arms, mindful not to jostle him too much. He squeezed him tightly as his words dissolved into sobs. Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to understand he needed this. He didn’t try to interrupt or move away. He only held Victor in return.

When he felt a bit calmer, Victor tried speaking again, keeping his voice low in the hope it would be inaudible to whatever **he** used to listen to them. “During that whole thing, all I wanted to do—I just wanted to say _something_ to you. Anything really, but ‘sorry’ most of all.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Yuuri said gently.

“Yes, there is. You said it yourself. I _promised_ —”

“I shouldn’t have-have said that, though!” Yuuri pulled back to stare him in the face. His next words were more hushed than that outburst. “ **He** already made sure you felt guilty enough and I just made it worse.”

“But you were right. Wait, wait! Please, just listen!” Victor quickly said when Yuuri opened his mouth to speak again. He waited for Yuuri to nod before continuing. “I made you a promise when I shouldn’t have. We have no control here. There’s no way to know what will happen next.”

“Victor…”

“I can’t protect you from **him** , but I should be able to protect you from _myself_. I didn’t do that today. Part of your hurt came from my words. But I won’t make any more promises I can’t keep, okay?”

It seemed almost childish, to make such a big deal about a promise. In fact, it was totally normal for Victor to go around making and forgetting them—but nothing about this situation was “normal.” All they had was each other and Victor had been afraid this promise had completely destroyed that. He couldn’t lose it, he couldn’t lose Yuuri.

“You promise?” Yuuri asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Victor could even hear the laughter in his voice. It never failed to surprise him how resilient Yuuri could be. “ _That_ I can promise.”

Yuuri’s smile grew to something cautiously optimistic as he leaned back in. Victor happily opened his arms, rubbing against Yuuri to lightly scent him. Yuuri had just lifted his wrist to do the same when his stomach growled.

Letting out a sheepish laugh, he said, “Let’s have dinner. Neither of us have eaten all day.”

As soon as he said that, Victor realized how hungry he was. He nodded and stood to help Yuuri up. They headed into the kitchen and Victor barely even glanced at the food before he sat down and started to eat. The food they were given didn’t taste particularly great, but it wasn’t awful either; it was more bland than anything.

Victor used to _love_ food and eating. Sampling local flavors was the first thing he wanted to do while in a new country. He could deal with tasteless, unexciting food—it made up the majority of his diet during the season—but he couldn’t deal with his food being drugged.

Something for fertility, something to induce a rut, something to knock him out. How could he enjoy it when he knew there was _something_ in there? He had tried not eating before, but **he** had quickly broken him of that. Now that he had Yuuri, he ate to keep up what little strength he had. The slightest mistake on **his** part could mean freedom for them and Victor wouldn’t let that opportunity pass by because he was too physically weak to act.

He knew Yuuri had the same struggles relating to food. He glanced across the table to see that Yuuri wasn’t even sitting down. He leaned over the table at an odd angle, one that likely drew the least attention to the plug inside him. When he saw Victor staring, he gave a small, tense smile and picked up his fork, though he mostly used it to push his food around the plate.

Victor _knew_ he was hungry. He understood why Yuuri would lose his appetite, but after everything today he needed to eat.

Keeping an eye on Yuuri, he also noted it was uncharacteristically silent. Usually, **he** insisted on eating together, like a “family.” They cherished the rare meals alone, but it seemed thoughts of the cameras weighed heavily on both their minds.

Those were yet another violation of their privacy, their dignity, their _everything_ —and they could do nothing about it. This powerlessness frustrated Victor to no end. He couldn’t do _or_ say anything. He couldn’t promise Yuuri wouldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t promise things would get better.

He couldn’t even promise they would eventually get out of here. But…if they did…he could promise **he** wouldn’t be walking out of here alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly enjoyed writing it ;) This will be an on-going series of id fics whenever myself and my Discord pals can come up with ideas. Got anything you would like to see? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> More information and background will be revealed in future updates. I've been writing the very beginning of this series for the Victuuri Bang 2, which starts posting in the second half of October. My artist and I are very excited to share our work. Be sure to subscribe to the series so you don't miss it!


End file.
